idioteces de la vida
by Great-Assassin
Summary: universo alternativo deitema primer dia de clases nuevas sorpresas le aguardan a todos no soy buena en los summary pero es un deitema punto y final con parejas aparte que pueden apareser.


Idioteces de la vida

Primer día de escuela

* * *

-se me ase tarde hmm!!- exclamaba un soñoliento rubio corriendo por las calles Tokio hacia su escuela.

Un joven de cabellera negra veía al rubio mientras se acercaba hacia el, viendo el reloj 6:50, cuando el rubio por fin llego hacia el moreno empezaron la caminata a su escuela.

-deidara llegaste tarde- musito el moreno caminando rápidamente con el rubio a un lado.

-no es mi culpa hmm, el despertador no sonó y me quede dormido itachi hmm-se excusaba el rubio para que itachi guardara silencio.

-deidara tu despertador con forma de pollo no sirve desde antes de salir de vacaciones-exclamo el moreno viendo a deidara.

En ese momento itachi y deidara empezaron a escuchar unos pasos acercándose a ellos, itachi que al parecer le dio bastante curiosidad y volteo, rápidamente tomo la muñeca de su amigo y empezó a correr.

-itachi por que empezamos a correr hmm!!-decía el rubio mientras corría con itachi que lo seguía jalando.

-calla y corre!!-decía itachi mientras jalaba a deidara para que no se quedara atrás.

-para que corremos igual no llegamos a la primera clase hmm-exclamo deidara tratando de hacer que itachi parara. Pero este solo corrió mas rápido casi tumbando al rubio.

7:15, deidara e itachi se encontraban sentados en una banca de su escuela, ya que las cases empezaban a las 7 y el primer maestro no los iba a dejar entrar ni por que era el primer día.

-a que hora va a ser la bienvenida de los de secundaria hmm- pregunto deidara a itachi que ya se encontraba normal después de la carrera.

-creo que después de la primera clase, a la cual no llegamos- recalcaba el uchiha a su amigo que veía desde ahí su salón.

-no es mi culpa hmm, aparte si queremos entrar el maestro si nos deja- exclamaba el rubio a itachi que también veía su salón, por lo tanto al maestro también.

-recuerdas el año pasado?- pregunto itachi a deidara que se quedo pensativo mientras veía a itachi – pues yo si, y el profesor orichimaru me da escalofríos con sus súper castigos, súper gays(por si no me entendieron, ósea homosexual)- explico itachi a su amigo que de pronto pareció recordar, poniéndose de entre los colores verde y azul.

ah si hmm- musito apenas deidara quedando en el dilema si al día siguiente entrar o no a esa extraña clase.

Así pasaron mas de 30 minutos paseando por toda la escuela, platicando de los maestros, compañeros, hasta llegaron a platicar de comidas favoritas y lo que soñaron.

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida de la primera clase todos se dirigían al auditorio, donde los nuevos serian presentados, itachi y deidara ya se encontraban sentados en primera fila para observas a las nuevas y molestar a los conocidos, hasta que a su lado se sentó un pelirrojo con la mirada bastante relajada volteado a verse esos tres mutuamente.

-llegaron tarde- claudico el pelirrojo viendo a deidara e itachi y dejándolos sin palabras como para replicarle algo al pelirrojo – deidara fue por culpa de tu defectuoso despertador verdad?- termino el pelirrojo viendo indiferente a sus amigos.

-sasori-danna solo fue la primera clase no pasa nada hmm- explico el rubio tratando de que sasori no se enojara con ellos o les diera un regaño.

-mejor veamos la bienvenida- exclamo itachi asiendo que los otros dos voltearan al frente viendo como pasaban los alumnos de secundaria y preparatoria nuevos.

Fueron pasando bastantes nuevos de los cuales deidara,itachi y sasori conocían por sasuke, el estupido hermano menor de itachi,sasuke acababa de entrar a preparatoria junto con bastantes de sus amigos.

Terminada la ceremonia unos se fueron a la cafetería otros al extenso jardín con bastantes árboles y distintas flores y plantas.

Deidara se avía quedado pensativo desde que se quedaron viendo la ceremonia, muy raro en deidara, lo cual a itachi y sasori les paresia extraño de su hablador amigo

-te pasa algo deidara?- pregunto el moreno pasando la mano por enfrente de la cara que deidara puso de embobado de repente.

-no hmm creo, ya la vieron?- claudicaba deidara o lo cual sus amigos no entendían nada, hasta que miraron exactamente al mismo lugar que deidara.

Si, ahí junto al lado de otro pelirrojo y un castaño se encontraba una linda rubia de cuatro chonguetas, al parecer era amigo de sasuke ya que era una gran multitud de alumnos reunidos platicando, itachi y sasori se volteaban a ver cuando quedaban en blanco pensando si de verdad DEIDARA veía a la rubia o a cualquier otra que iba por ahí, hasta que de entre ellos salio un sasuke, al que se le notaba un poco enojado.

-itachi!!!!- grito corriendo hacia se encontraba este con sus amigos – por que no me esperaste en la mañana?- pregunto furioso el menor viendo a su hermano, en ese momento llego una pelirrosa a ayudar en cualquier cosas a sasuke.

-por que te odio, estupido hermano menor- exclamo itachi sin inmutarse un momento por la vista asesina que le mandaba sasuke y su amiga sakura a la cual itachi le avía puesto el apodo de pasta rosa.

-ES HERMOSA HMM!!!- grito deidara muy emocionado queriendo salir corriendo hacia aquella chica que le gusto, si no viera sido por sasori si viera salido corriendo pero esta lo sujeto del cabello haciendo que se quedara quieto.

Todo el grupo que estaba ahí volteo rápidamente a ver al loco que grito semejante cosa viendo a los uchiha, a sakura, un pelirrojo bastante serio así que llegaron a la conclusión de que era aquel rubio de pelo largo el que grito.

-dattebayo!!- dijo un rubio, con una gran sonrisa zorruna en su cara, acercándose al pelirrojo que estaba con la rubia hermosa y el castaño.

Deidara rápidamente recupero la compostura y empezó a caminar hacia la linda rubia que lo cautivo, sasori se quedo pensando las pasibilidades de lo que pudiera llegar a pasarle a deidara, itachi había dejado a un lado a su hermano se movió de lugar jalando a sasori junto con el por alguna razón mientras veía el reloj, seguido por su hermano y sakura que seguían, según itachi,molestando.

-este..hola hmm- musito deidara a la joven rubia que tenia enfrente, claro tratando de aparentar todo y conócela mejor.

-gaara….- exclamo el sonriente rubio con una sonrisa zorruna- hina-chan te esta buscando dattebayo, me dijo que te quería ver- exclamo el chico zorruno casi en un susurro cercas de gaara, robándole la atención a deidara de la rubia.

-vale naruto donde la veo?- pregunto gaara a su amigo con una gran curiosidad por la respuesta, ya que quería ver a su novia.

-en la banca que esta por ahí derecho dattebayo- misito naruto apuntando hacia el este una banca un poco alejada de la multitud donde se veía una linda Joven de cabello violáceo viendo en distintas direcciones como buscando a alguien.

- temari, voy a recorrer la escuela los veo al rato- exclamo cortante gaara caminando en dirección a hinata, solo naruto sabia que ellos eran novios y el prometió no decirle a nadie.

-con que tu nombre en temari hmm-musito haciendo que temari pusiera su atención en el – sabes… quería decirte que mm yo..- en ese momento deidara quedo completamente en blanco viendo los lindos ojos verdes de temari.

En ese momento se acerca itachi junto con sasori a deidara viendo como este queda en blanco.

dice que te quiere invitar al partido que ara 2 de preparatoria junto con secundaria, para darles la bienvenida- exclamo itachi haciendo que su amigo pudiera respirar tranquilo.

-partido!! En serio, de que?-musito temari viendo a deidara y a itachi un poco emocionada pensando en el rubio que le gusto desde la primera vez que lo vio.

-------------------Flash back----------------------------

El partido de fútbol del equipo akatsuki contra konoha el equipo de su escuela, ellos solo querían divertirse viendo que tan buenos eran en su propia escuela, todos, suponían que akatsuki iba a perder por eso no era el grupo oficial de la escuela, incluso sasuke había invitado a muchos de sus amigos y a las hermanas de sus amigos a ver el partido donde akatsuki perdería, itachi estaba en el equipo akatsuki eso explica a sasuke, ahí los jugador mas conocidos por mala fama o buena en todo caso eran itachi un estudiante bastante listo, deidara un amante de las explosiones, sasori el constructor de marionetas, hidan le dicen el inmortal por su actitud, tobi el chico bueno, lo metieron por que les faltaba un jugador, pein al parecer el capitán y los demás no nos importan así que ni el nombre diré.

El partido fue muy emocionante el primer gol lo metió akatsuki gracias a hidan que se había enojado con el portero días antes, el siguiente gol también fue akatsuki con una combinación de tres itachi, deidara y sasori que no se quisieron quitar el merito y dijeron que los tres, el tercer gol fue de konoha por que el portero pein se puso a saludar a su novia que estaba en las gradas.

Finalmente, gano akatsuki, todos quedaron impactados pero en especial una rubia llamada temari a ella le impresiono un joven igual que ella rubio que al final de cada frase paresia decir hmm

---------------------------fin del flash back-------------

-entonces yo te voy a ganar itachi!!- exclamo un sasuke muy emocionado por la idea del partido a un lado de sakura

Todos al escuchar la noticia fueron en dirección a la cancha de béisbol donde las chicas se sentaron cercas para ver muy bien a sus amigos o y novios jugar.

Cercas de la ultima carrera era turno de kankuro que al pegarle a la pelota con el bat salio corriendo llegando hasta la segunda base.

-has visto eso matsuri!!??-gritaba un emocionado kankuro a su novia que estaba muy feliz de verlo.

-si, si te eh visto eres genial!!- grito matsuri muy emocionada y feliz a su novio dejando sorda a sus amigas de a un lado.

-te has enamorado aun mas de mi???!!!- volvió a gritar kankuro a su novia quedándose un poco afónico y haciendo que los demás jugadores se le estuviera acabando la paciencia.

-si!!, te amo mas ahora!!- volvió a gritar matsuri a su novio haciendo que sus amigas se taparan sus oídos

Así por fin kankuro dejo que siguiera el juego, ahora le tocaba a deidara, según itachi lo dejo con el otro equipo para que no fuera tan aburrido, deidara teniendo una idea en mente por la escena anterior se decidió a batear haciendo que la pelota llegara bastante lejos llegando a tercera base y forzando a kankuro a hacer carera.

has visto eso temari hmm!!!???-grito el rubio queriendo que temari le respondiera como la novia de kankuro

-si..jeje fue sorprendente!!- exclamo un poco apenada temari, lo cual deidara si alcanzo a oír y se puso bastante contento

-te has enamorado mas de el??!!!-grito kankuro muy contento casi por impulso para viendo a su hermana desde su lugar

-si , si !!!- grito temari por impulso quedando bastante sonrojada al igual que deidara sin poder creer lo que salio de sus labios

La mayoría que se encontraban impactados no sabían que decir y hacer por lo que quedaron callados, hidan que le pareció muy graciosa se empezó a reír caminando hacia deidara, hasta llegar a empujarlo, sacándolo de la basa haciendo que el otro equipo hiciera punto, pero igual hidan lo empujo hasta quedar frente a temari la cual se puso de pie viendo al rubio a los ojos, deidara hacia lo mismo

-ya dilo deidara- exclamo hidan dándole un leve codazo en el estomago

-este temari yo te quiero hmm!!- exclamo rápidamente el rubio un tanto sonrojado

-ya también te quiero! – musito esta abrasando a deidara con un cariño que este no había sentido con nadie

Momentos después termino el partido todos estaban muy felices, gaara llego momentos después con una hinata algo sonrojada tomada de la mano sentándose junto a deidara y temari que tenían al igual que ellos sus manos entrelazadas

Fin

* * *

Este es el final es un oneshot que me gusto mucho escribir me pareció muy lindo, con unas parejas extras que me gustas y unas que no tanto xD pero bueno jeje el gaahina aunque poco me paresio lindo, por si no se dieron cuenta medio odio a matsuri pero compadesco a kankuro por lo que ise un dia jashin-sama me castigara pero nimodo los ocupaba asi bueno XD gracias por leer y por fa si puedes dejen reviews!! 


End file.
